


Angel baby.

by Crossbows_and_moonshine



Series: Daryl x reader one shots [23]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt Daryl, Hurt/Comfort, Miscarriage, Poor Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossbows_and_moonshine/pseuds/Crossbows_and_moonshine
Summary: You’re pregnant with Daryls baby but suffer a miscarriage.A/N: The request asked for the reader to be pregnant and suffer the same thing as Maggie, but I’m not quite sure what’s exactly wrong with her so I did it as a miscarriage. I personally suffered a miscarriage at 10 weeks pregnant with my first baby so I used my own personal experience to write this. Please don’t read if these things can be triggering for you.





	

 

You lay in bed with Daryl, his head at your stomach and talking to it. You felt so happy, Daryl seemed so excited to be a dad. You didn’t know exactly how far along you were, somewhere around 10 weeks. Most morning’s when you woke up, Daryl was talking to the little bean inside your tummy, and it warmed your heart.   
“Ya the size of an olive now lil jelly bean.” He chuckled, referencing one of the baby books he had read that tell you the size of the baby as a fruit. You smiled at the affectionate nickname he had been using for your baby since the moment you found out and played with his hair.

“I’m sorry baby, I need to pee.” You laughed as you tried to move his head out of the way. He kissed your stomach and then you, with a smile on his face. You used the toilet and when you wiped your heart dropped, there was blood on the tissue staring back at you. You couldn’t move, you felt sick. Tears brimmed your eyes and you tried to breathe. You put the tissue in the toilet, pulling your shorts on and just stared at it. You didn’t realise how long you were stood in there for, just staring at the paper and silently crying. Daryl opened the door to check on you and he stopped as he saw your face. He took a few steps forward and saw the blood in the toilet. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights, his heart was hurting, knowing what was happening and seeing your reaction was enough to break his heart. He wanted to comfort you, but words wouldn’t form, his throat was suddenly dry and he couldn’t bring himself to talk. You looked at him with glossy sad eyes and your bottom lip quivered. He suddenly noticed more blood dripping down your legs and you gripped your stomach. It felt like someone was stabbing you, the pain was radiating into your back. You cried out as it got worse.

“Y/n, what happenin’?!” He asked frantically, as he gripped you to stop you falling over. You couldn’t answer as the pain was getting worse and you cried out again and started to sob. Daryl picked you up with ease and flew down the stairs, running out of the door and didn’t even bother to close it. He sprinted down the road to Denise, passing Rick and Carol. You cried out in pain and they looked over and saw what was happening, they ran following Daryl. Daryl kicked the door to the infirmary open and startled Denise.  
“Help her!” He yelled as he placed you on the bed. Denise checked you over, and Carol and Rick came in.  
“Daryl what’s happening?” Carol asked concerned, looking at you on the bed then back at Daryl. Rick walked over to Daryl and put his hand on his shoulder to comfort him.  
“T-The baby.” He choked out, trying his hardest to stay composed. His hands were shaking and his breathing was ragged, he was so close to breaking down.  
“I’m sorry, there’s not much I can do. She’s suffering a miscarriage and she just has to let it happen and pass the baby. I can give her some pain medication to help her be more comfortable. But all I can suggest is bed rest and drink lots of fluids. It can take a few days to a week to pass the baby so you’ll need to keep an eye on her.” Denise said sadly. You let out a muffled sob at the realisation of you losing the baby. Daryl wiped your tears away and brushed your hair from your eyes. He still couldn’t bring himself to speak to you, no words would form as he tried. So he just comforted you physically hoping that you’d feel his love and wouldn’t need his words. You could hear Carol and Ricks words of sympathy in the background, knowing how much you both wanted the baby. You couldn’t focus though, the emotional pain was now far worse then the physical pain.

Denise gave Daryl some maternity pads for your bleeding and suggested some things that might help make you more comfortable. He carried you back home and set you on the bed, then he gave you a kiss on the forehead and went into the bathroom. You were still crying, but now it was silent tears, you couldn’t believe that just this morning you were going to be parents, and now you weren’t. Daryl came back in and took your hand.  
“C’mon baby.” He soothed as he stood up with you and lead you to the bathroom. He had drew you a bath and you smiled a little sad smile. He started taking your clothes off for you, being careful and delicate, he then took your hand again and lead you to the bath and he helped you get in. He knelt down next to the bath watching you, his heart was broken but he had to be strong for you. The grief was overwhelming you and the tears started up again.

“I’m sorry Daryl.” You said through your sobs. He leant forward leaning his arms over the bath and frowned at you.  
“Ain’t got nothin’ to be sorry for sunshine.” He said rubbing your arm soothingly. You took in a shaky breath.  
“Its my fault. My body’s useless. Can’t even keep our baby alive.” You cried, putting your head in your hands. He moved your hands and held your face with his strong hands.  
“Hey now, none of that ya hear? It ain’t yer fault in the slightest baby. Sometimes bad shit just happens, there’s nothin’ we could have done to stop this.” He soothed as his blue orbs stared into yours. You nodded slowly and leant into his hands as his thumbs caressed your skin.  
“I love ya y/n no matter what. We will get through this together.” He said before giving you a tender kiss. He helped you wash and then get dry and dressed, then lead you back to bed. He kicked his boots off and stripped to his boxers getting in bed next to you, his chest to your back. You instinctively put your hand on your stomach and then your heart broke all over again and you started to cry. You felt Daryls hand go over yours and his arm tightened around you. You heard him sniffling and his body was trembling and it dawned on you that he was crying too. He tried so hard not to cry in front of you but he couldn’t help it, he was so happy to be a father and it was cruelly ripped away.  
“It hurts.” You choked out through your sobs.  
“I know baby.” He sighed through his own tears, holding you tighter and placing a small kiss on your neck. You turned around to face him, seeing his sad crying eyes staring at you. You gently wiped his tears away and tried to steady your breathing.

“I was so excited, and now I can’t even call myself a mom. I’m nothing.” You cried. Daryl shook his head and placed his hands over yours on his face.  
“Baby, from the moment ya took that test ya became a momma, just cos our baby ain’t gonna be here with us don’t make us any less parents. Our baby’s special, too special for this damned world. Our baby won’t know pain or sufferin’. We have our own lil guardian Angel now lookin’ down on us.” He soothed with a small smile. You smiled up at him, his words bringing you comfort.  
“I love you so much Daryl.” You said softly. He leant in and kissed you gently.  
“I love ya too sunshine, with all my heart.” He smiled. You fell asleep in his arms and he just watched you sleeping. You looked so peaceful, he couldn’t help but admire you. He looked to your stomach and shuffled down to lay his head on it like he normally did, slowly rubbing small circles on it with his thumb.

“G’bye lil jelly bean.” He whispered, his voice wavering as he let his tears fall freely. He placed a gentle kiss on your stomach and fell asleep lay there.


End file.
